Hogwarts High
by Jillibean
Summary: Two American exchange students find themselves saving hogwarts from being discoverd by the muggle community; creating mayhem in thier wake!
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: This is written by two Harry potter fangirls, we do not own him as much as we want to say we do. So for this fic, you may thank Miss. Rowling and our two authoresses; DemonofDoom and Jillibean

**-Chapter One-**

**The Mayhem Begins...**

The old mans blue eyes widened with interest as he read the crisply pressed official letter in his aged hands, occasionally lifting the aqua orbs to glance at his younger, female collogue who sat opposite of him, her lips pursed and nostrils flared. Once he finished reading, the man dropped the letter with a flourish, leaned over the desk, fingers laced beneath his chin and waited.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," His colleague said a half second later. "You can't possibly consider allowing this man into our school! He said he was here to, what? "Study your teaching methods"? Headmaster, if this muggle… superintendent comes to our school, he will know that we are not a muggle school! You must decline." The woman's brown hair, tied up into a tight knot at the back of her head, was covered by a green hat that matched her robes and flapped as she spoke angrily.

"My dear Minerva," Dumbledore said softly, laying his midnight blue clad arms by his side. "This man believes we are a school for muggle children, and since the location of this school is inside his district, we must comply so he may see that we are 'just an ordinary muggle school.'... Before vanishing from his files completely." He smiled sweetly at Minerva who continued to bristle. Seeing this the headmaster placed a hand on her shoulder and said calmly. "We'll just have to make do."

As Minerva began to calm down, the door behind the couple sung open. Standing in the doorway was a giant man with a large scraggly beard. "Professor McGonagall, Headmaster, th' transfer students r' here sir…"

**-Why, Speak Of The Devil…-**

As the huge red and black train came to a puffing halt, the soul two passengers jumped off, bags in their arms and stared around them. "Holy crap!" one of the girls exclaimed, braking the harsh silence and looking to her shorter friend; the former standing at about five six and the latter at five two. Both girls wore black skirts that went to mid thigh, white blouses and black jackets with the Hogwarts emblem on the breast pocket, but the rest of their attire screamed difference.

The taller girls' hair was blonde and cropped to her chin at its longest point. Her eyes were a bright blue that sparked with mischief. Through the sheer white blouse an observer could see a red and black striped shirt underneath and socks that were black and green, hugging her claves. Her shoes were large steel-toed black boots. Attached to her belt, was a wand case and her wand, rosewood, dragon heartstring thirteen point six inches. Many piercing adorned her face and blinded her friend as she looked around. "This is soo cool!" she hugged her smaller friend tightly who gasped for air and turned purple.

"Carrie… can't breathe!" the smaller girl rasped, Carrie let her go with a slightly evil cackle. Carrie smiled sweetly and patted her back.

"Its ok Skye, your special." Skye grinned angrily before muttering a thanks and straitening her clothes. Like Carrie, she wore the thin white blouse, but under there was a hot pink tank with black skull and cross bones that said, "PIRATE" on the front. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders with blood red chunks randomly selected. Hr chocolate brown eyes were narrowed against the sun. Above her huge grey sneakers, her knee length socks with lavender with a white star pattern matched the grays blacks and whites of her dress. Her wand was hidden beneath her skirt on a strap attached to her thigh, so that the tip of the leather sheath peeked out from the hem of the skirt and a small hole in her skirt helped her reach the wand faster.

They walked through the town towards the castle. "This is gunna be so much fun!" Skye bubbled.

"Bwhahaha, today… We become... The enemy!" Carrie stated.

**-A little while later…-**

The two transfer students entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah good, you're here," The headmaster said, folding his long white hands. "We'll first see which house you two belong in."

The sorting hat was placed on Carrie's head. A while later it stated 'Slytherin!' Next, it was placed on Skye's head and stated 'Gryffindor!'

"We'll now let us go over the arrangements of the school…"

The bell rang for lunch and students filed into the Great Hall. There was a peculiar site of two students they had never seen before. The headmaster stood up once it appeared that everyone had taken his or her seats.

"Students, Staff, I am pleased to announce that we have two new students who have transferred here from America." There was some applause. "Also we will have to be disguised as a muggle school for the next couple of weeks."

There was sudden conversation that erupted from the hall. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, which suddenly filled the hall.

"This is due to a muggle school district that thinks we are a part of their district. It will only be for two weeks and it will never happen again"

**-Over at the Marauders-**

"I can't believe we have to act like muggles for two weeks!" said Sirius Black.

"That one girl has a lot of piercing…" Peter Pettigrew said, confused looking at Carrie with a mousy kind of fear.

"The short one is kind of cute." Remus Lupin stated thoughtfully.

"Ahh... Moony's in looove," said James, prodding Remus in the shoulder.

"I said nothing of love, but merely that the fact she's cute," Remus said indignantly, arms folded.

"Well she is, kinda…" Sirius said.

**-End of their scene-**

Dumbledore continued, "now our two newest students have already been sorted and will now join you in lunch."

The hall filled with chatter once again. "Looks like we have to sit at different tables." Carrie said.

"Seems so…" Skye agreed.

"Later."

"Cya after lunch."

"'K"

Carrie went over to sit at the S table while Skye walked to the G table.

**-At the Gryffindor table-**

Skye scanned the table as she walked towards it. Someone started to wave at her, and so she decided to go over.

"So, your one of the new students," Said a good-looking boy of her age with dark hair in his eyes.

"So." Was her reply.

"Don't be so rude, Sirius." Said a pale peaky boy. "I'm Remus Lupin, my friend here is Sirius black" (he motioned towards the handsome boy) "- James potter-" (motioned towards a boy with untidy hair) "-and Peter Pettigrew." (He waved his hand to a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose.)

"I'm Skye Light." She replied.

"Skye Light!" Sirius asked. "That's a funny name."

"Well, yours isn't so _serious_ either." Skye retorted.

Peter giggled at the bad pun, getting a glare from Sirius.

**-At the Slytherin table-**

Carrie looked around her for an empty spot to seat herself when she got a feeling she was being looked at. (An extra sixth sense she had developed over the years.) She looked in the direction her senses were detecting and saw a boy of her age glancing at her. When she looked at him he looked away, but glanced back and looked away again.

She walked over and sat next to him. He seemed to have sat very straight up.

"You were looking at me." She stated.

"So what if I was." He replied.

"An you have long hair."

"You have a lot of peircings."

"Four eyebrow peircings, a lip peircings, and pierced ears are not 'a lot'."

"Yes it is."

"Then you haven't seen 'a lot' of peircings on someone."

"And you have?"

"Yes, yes I have."

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"You already are!" he replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she started to serve herself lunch.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carrie Mayhem."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Its my real name." she said as if reading his mind. "I didn't change it to be like a character in one of Stephen Kings books."

"Well, I'm Severus name."

"The S.S. SSSSS." She said getting a weird look. "I only had an 's' stencil."

"Where's that from?" Severus asked.

"You'll never know."

This was one weird girl…

**-Back at the Gryffindor table-**

They were eating their lunch in silence, with James and Sirius joking around every so often.

"So, are you and that one girl friends?" Remus asked, engaging Skye into polite conversation.

"Yeah, we're really good friends." Skye replied.

"You'll have to introduce us to her since she's your friend."

"Just be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"She's rather… different."

**-Back at the Slytherin table-**

"I have such a horribly big nose." Carrie said as she hit her nose by accident.

"You don't have a big nose." Severus stated flatly.

"Yes I do!" she argued. "Girls are supposed to have small noses, and _I_ don't have a small nose."

"If you think you have a big nose, you don't know what a big nose is."

"And you do."

"Yes, just look at mine."

"Yes I do."

"Well, guys are supposed to have bigger noses then girls, and yours isn't that big."

"Yes it is."

"No you don't, I do"

"No I have a big nose, you don't"

After she had finished eating, Skye looked at her class schedule; and asked Remus where the potions room was... "I have that class next too; were in the same house and year so we will have all our classes together, except for selective ones for our professions." He explained.

"Oh, okay." She replied, blankly.

Remus looked at the schedule. "We have it with the Slytherin's today"

"Yay! That means Carrie's going to be in our class."

"Your friend?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm, maybe something horrible will happen to Snivellus today in potions." James suggested, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Perhaps, an explosion. "Sirius agreed while running a finger over his chin.

"Maybe."

"Skye!" Carrie called, walking over with a second person following.

"We have the same class together!" Carrie stated.

"I know." Said Skye. "Is this your new friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Severus," she replied. " I see you made some friends yourself."

"Yup" Skye nodded. "This is Remus"

"Hi." Remus greeted.

"Hello, I'm Carrie." She said.

"Nice to meet you," Remus said. He looked at Severus. "Snape."

"Lupin." Severus replied.

"You two know each other?" Skye asked.

"Sort of." Severus said snidely.

"Yay! Were all friends then!" Carrie exclaimed.

Sirius, James and Peter walked up to them. "Snivellus, what are you doing here?" Sirius growled.

"I'm here with Carrie." He said crossing his arms.

"Carrie?" Asked Sirius.

"That's me!" shouted Carrie

"Carrie," Skye said, "these are James, Sirius and Peter." Each boy nodded as Skye said his name.

"Skye, you're so good at making friends." Carrie said.

"Yeah..." Skye said blushing lightly.

"Are you friends with them too?" Carrie asked Severus.

"Not really." Was his reply.

"Well, we should all get to class." Remus suggested.

"Alright, lets go." James said. The group started to walk down to the dungeons for potions.

Upon reaching the main classroom; which was as bland and depressing as the entire dungeon they had seen thus far, a stout teacher wearing a classic black robe with a belt of potion utensils protruding from inside it, walked out from the side room and began scribbling on a giant black board that stretched across the entire front wall.

"Who's that?" Carrie asked, leaning over to whisper to Severus, who sat to her left.

"Professor Dram, potions instructor.

"Oh..." Carrie glanced at Skye, who sat on her right, next to James and smirked as she saw her friend n deep conversation, not taking of the potions professors chalkboard antics.

"Good afternoon, students!" Professor dram squeaked, running his hands through his thinning hair and startling Skye onto the floor with a yelp. The professor glared at her for a moment, then returned his gaze to the class as a whole. "Today we will begin th lightness potion, which if brewed correctly will give the drinker a temporary floating effect, but if brewed incorrectly will turn the drinkers feet to stumps and nose to a large branch." Parts of the class giggled at this. "Follow the instructions on the board and do _nothing_ if the potion turns a deep maroon. Begin!"

Carrie walked over to her cauldron and grabbed the cutting tools as Severus brought over the ingredients. "Shall we begin?"

**-Two seats over…-**

Skye changed her position in hr seat for the twentieth time, rubbing her butt. "That floors hard!" James laughed and handed her a skinning knife and a small, dead, half scaly half furry animal.

"Skin this and put it in the cauldron after I add the bats spleen." Skye grimaced.

"Are we really going to drink this?"

"You bet love," he smiled and began to work on his ingredients. "The stuff puts hair on your chest."

"I don't need hair on my chest!"

"Yes, but imagine how cool you'd be with it?"

**-As class was ending-**

Carrie looked at her schedule. "Transfiguration next… Severus lad the way." She turned to look back at Skye, who was about to be ushered away to muggle studies. "See you at dinner."

"Bye!" Skye called as she was dragged, still floating by her new friends.

**-Lets watch Carrie and Sevvie! –**

They walked to transfiguration class when Carrie started to sing.

"Dodeedodeedodeedodeedodeedodeedodeedodee-"

"Do you have to sing that?" Severus asked angrily, obviously annoyed by the song.

"Yes!"

"Well stop."

"Never! DODEEDODEEDODEEDODEE!"

She stopped suddenly.

"You actually stopped."

"I thought of a better song!"

"Oh no…"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

Everybody's nerves

Everybody's nerves!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

And this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

Everybody's nerves

Everybody's nerves!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

And this is how it goes!

I know a song-"

"AAARGGGH!"

**-Umm before Sev kills Carrie, lets see how Skye's doing! –**

Skye and the marauders walked into their muggle studies class and sat down at one of the many tables, chatting happily. As the rest of the class filed in, a flustered witch with her violet hat askew danced in. "Good afternoon class! Today we will be finishing our study on the telephone and starting on the Internet. But first, did anyone do the extra credit on modern day muggle warfare?" peter raised his hand timidly. "Yes! Mr. Pettigrew, what did you find?"

Peter stood and read from a small piece of parchment; "I found a great battle called 'world war one' it took years for it to end and all the world was involved. Th weaponry was as modern as t is today in muggle society; guns, small bombs, tanks, and the little knifes called baynettes." Peter smiled happily and sat down.

"Very good Mr. Pettigrew. Does anyone else have something to add?" Skye stood. "Yes Ms. Light?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Pettigrew's evaluation of muggle warfare is slightly incorrect. There was a second world war following a thing called the holocaust; where thousands were murdered for little to no reason at all. Now, in the, muggle world, they have atomic bombs that disincarnate anything it comes in contact with, other lovely weapons and many more ways of killing people." She smiled sweetly at the professor before sitting.

"Um well, that is correct ms light, good job..." the professor stammered, pushing up her glasses. "Now, lets continue on the telephone…" she stumbled to a large box and began to hand out a telephone to each of the tables When she neared the marauders table, Skye smirked evilly and leaned over to peter and said s only he could hear;

"Telephones, If plugged in and dialed, will suck out your souls, isn't that cool?" before she could say anymore. The professor walked to the front of the class and said; very business like; "plug your phones into the jack in the center of the table, then dial one of the number combinations on the sheet taped to the table, speak in a normal voice."

Sirius smiled happily and jammed the outlet into the jack. As he picked up the receiver and started to dial he was thrown to the floor. "Noooo!" Sirius looked up at peter who was holding the phone as if it were an explosive and laughed. "Don't laugh, Sirius! It'll take your soul!"

Sirius stood and took the receiver back. "Will not, just look." Before peter could do more then blink, Sirius put the phone to his ear and dialed a number. "AHHHH!" Sirius screamed and fell to the floor, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Peter fell beside him weeping. "Sirius! No! Why?" he began to shake the body then leaned his head on the shoulders. "Noooo…" he whimpered.

"Boo!" peter screamed and fell away from Sirius, who was sitting upright and laughing with Skye.

"Class!" the professor called. "It seems we have finished with the telephones, so lets start on the Internet, shall we?" she glared at Skye and Sirius. "Mr. black, ms. Light would you be so kind and explain it to us?" Sirius stared at her with a gaping mouth and mumbled something that sounded like ' hemoglobin.' While Skye smiled.

"Id love to professor!" she stood and began to explain the 'difficult concept of the internet.' When she had finished, most of the students looked at her him awe, some in horror.

"Very… good ms light…"

**-What's going on with Carrie and Sev? –**

In transfiguration, they had to transfigure a quill into a teapot. Carrie had no problem with it. Severus on the other hand had one little issue…

"_Why_ does it keep coming out feminine?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm not the master of all knowledge," Carrie said, transfiguring her quill into a teapot with wavy black and white contrasts.

Severus transfigured his quill into a teapot that had a large pink flower decoration all around it.

"Hey!" it even comes with a tea cozy!" Carrie exclaimed, pointing at the fuzzy pink tea cozy.

"I don't want a tea cozy on mine!" he said, throwing the tea cozy at Carrie.

Carrie picked it up and placed it on her head as if it was a hat. Then, she started to sing; "I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout"

"No singing!" Severus said taking away the tea cozy.

"Maybe, the reason your teapots are feminine, is 'cuz of something we don't know about you." She said with a raised eyebrow looking at Severus with a smile.

"There's nothing to know about!"

"Hmm…." She dazed off in thought.

After dinner Skye and Carrie met up to talk to each other to talk about their days.

"And I told him it would suck his soul out!'

"No way!"

"Way. And then, he believed me! Sirius played along and acted like it really did suck out his soul!"

Carrie laughed. "You wont believe what happened in transfiguration. Severus' teapots kept turning out feminine."

Skye laughed.

"Then I said, ' maybe there is something about you we don't know about.' " They burst out laughing.

"Do you plan on pranking tonight?" Carrie asked.

"Yup, you?" Skye replied.

"Yep."

"Don't forget to tell me what happens."

"Of course! You too."

"Don't worry, I'll have pictures."

"I can't wait!"


	2. The second day

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: This is written by two Harry Potter fan girls; we do not own him as much as we want to say we do. So for this fic, you may thank Miss. Rowling and our two authoresses; DemonofDoom and Jillibean

**-Chapter Two-**

James walked up the girl's dormitory staircase, smiling at his memories of moments ago;

_"I'll have it so you can walk up our staircase."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just cause."_

Who cares if he didn't know the reason why, he'd be able to see Lily sleeping, and maybe get more out of it. He opened the door quietly and closed it just the same. He crept over to Lilly's bed and opened the heavy curtains more to get a better view. She was so beautiful. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached out for her. His hands were inching closer when suddenly, a loud alarm went off. The loud buzzing woke every girl four floors above and below the room and an anonymous voice spoke. "Boy in the girls' dorm room, James Potter."

Not knowing what to do, he jumped out of the nearest window. Luckily he landed on a ledge below it. Lilly sat straight up and asked blearily. "What happened?"

One of the other girls in the room muttered. "Who knows?" Before turning over and going back to bed. Skye stifled her laughing fit into her pillow. It was hilarious.

**-Over in the Slytherin dorms-**

Carrie snuck into the boy's dormitory with a plan in her mischievous head. She found Severus' clothes and transfigured all of his pants into tight leather ones. Then, she went over to Severus, who slept in such a position he lay half off the bed. He wore a wife beater and briefs. She giggled at seeing him practically half naked, but transfigured the clothes he was wearing. He now wore lacey, pink panties and a light blue spaghetti strap tank top with a glittery flower on the chest. She snuck out, anticipating his reaction in the morning for there was more to this prank…

The next morning, there was a loud yell from the sixth year's boys' dormitory. Carrie was in the common room sitting near the fire when one of the boys came from the dormitory.

"Are you Carrie?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ummm… Severus said he needs to see you."

"Can't he come here?" she asked innocently.

"He said for you to come to him."

The good thing was, it was early into the morning and no one was up yet. Carrie entered the boy's dormitory and followed the boy (she didn't know his name). Severus sat on the edge of his bed with a sheet wrapped around him.

"What's up? Sev?"

"Don't pull that!" he said angrily, "You know what's up."

"I do?"

"Yes, because _you're_ the only one who would do this."

"Do what?"

"Do _this."_

He removed the sheet to show the very tight fitting clothes. Carrie suddenly whipped out a camera and took a few pictures.

"Don't take pictures!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because you're hiding something!" she exclaimed.

"No! You transfigured my night clothes to this."

"Yes, I admit it."

"But why won't they come off! And become tighter when I try to remove them?" he tried to

take off the tank top but it only got tighter.

"Hmm..." she looked at him. Well it could be… hey, that's some package you've got."

"Don't look there!"

"Fine, fine, but its part of the spell."

"Then unspell it!"

"Why can't you just transfigure them back? It'll reverse the effects."

He got his wand and tried to transfigure his shirt. It turned into a pink tank top with a duck on it. "Arrgh!"

He tried continually, each attempt turning out to b more feminine then the last, and each time Carrie took a picture of him. When it turned into a corset, he finally said, "Help me!"

"But you look soo cute!" she hugged him which made him blush but he tried to push her away.

"Just transfigure then back!" he pleaded.

"Only if… you… wash your hair."

"Why?"

"Fine, you'll just be stuck in that corset and pink panties…"

"Ok, ok. I'll wash my hair."

"Yay!"

She transfigured the clothes back to their normal state. Severus let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Those underpants were really restraining." He commented

"Well, with what you've got…" she stated.

"Get. Out."

She left the dormitory to leave Severus to wash his hair. A while later, Severus came out of the dormitory with shiny clean hair, that was much better looking then it usually was. He also wore a pair of black leather pants. Some people looked at him openly, but he just glared back.

"Your work I presume." He said as walked up to her.

"Yep!" she said happily.

"Change them back!" he pressed.

"They look good on you! And your hair is so cool!"

"You think my hair is cool?" he took some of it in his hand and looked at it, but shook off the distraction and said, "Change my pants back."

"Wait." She took a picture quickly. "Bwhahaha! I'll just post these on the net!"

"The net?"

"Never mind."

They left to meet up with Skye; Severus kept getting strange looks, some were of admiration, shock, and raised eyebrows from girls. From the boys shock, disgust and perhaps jealousy.

As the students walked into the Great Hall, the next morning, a hush fell over them. The enchanted ceiling was plain stone; the floating candles were regularly electrical lights. An uproar from the students filled the hall soon after the sight had been assessed.

"Students! Students!" Dumbledore exclaimed, arms raised. "The muggle superintendent is coming to our school in one hour… your new class schedules are at your house tables and mail will be delivered to house common rooms throughout the next two weeks." The students slowly filed to their tables. "Oh!" Dumbledore said. "No public display of wands." The Hall itself seemed to groan.

After grabbing her schedule, Skye caught Carries eye and mumbled to Sirius, "I'll be back in an hour." Before grabbing a danish and walking briskly out of the Great Hall with Carrie.

"This is going to be great!" Carrie exclaimed, grabbing two large baskets.

"As long as we don't get caught. " Skye warned, hurrying out of the door. "Hurry, we need to be done in an hour…"

**-Fifty-five minutes later in the Great Hall-**

Remus turned to Sirius. "Where's Skye? She's been gone for almost an hour!"

Sirius shrugged at his friend. "How the hell should I know? All she said was 'I'll be back in an hour.'"

Remus grumbled quietly, glaring into his cornflakes.

After the boys had spoken, the doors to the great hall swung open and Carrie and Skye jogged in; Carries jacket over one arm with her blouse's sleeves rolled up and Skye's skirt was twisted and she had muddy knees. Both were smiling as they went to sit with their own house tables.

"Oi, what was that all about?" James asked; peering over at her and disrupting Lily who sat on his lap.

"You'll see."

After helping herself to a large stack of pancakes, Skye looked anxiously toward the door. As if her prayers had been answered, the large doors creaked open; instantly Skye began to eat hungrily. Coming in through the doors was a fat, balding man with a perfectly pressed black suit and tie. His black hair and mustache were plastered down and his face appeared to be a dull red. Bits of tomato were stuck in his hair and on his pressed tie.

"It seems, Headmaster, that someone left a large bucket of tomatoes above the main door." He chuckled, small eyes darting around accusingly.

Dumbledore smiled and sat the superintendent down as Skye snorted into her orange juice.

"Is that what you were doing?" Remus asked quietly.

"Maybe" Skye grinned. "What's our first class?"

"So, our History of magic class is now math?" Carrie asked Severus, who nodded and grabbed the books they needed. "Easy." She grinned and stood, following him into the hallways.

Professor Binns had been replaced; it would have done no good having a ghost on a 'muggle' campus. The new teacher scowled at his students. "My name is Professor Adrre, I will be teaching you all basic math…"

Professor McGonagall started down her nose at her quivering class, her face pale and angry. "Spelling." She snapped, whacking the pointer against the blackboard with a crack. "Is an important part of this class. Misspell something and you'll have an extremely lower grade." The class groaned. "Now, please turn to page sixty in your text books."

After the first two classes (Carrie's were math cover for History of magic and history cover for Muggle Studies ; Skye's were English Transfiguration and Planet Science Divination ) the gong rang for a break, and the Marauders met up with Skye in the common room.

"'Math' and 'PE' next." Skye sighed, looking wearily at her math book.

**-On to Carrie! –**

"YAY! Art! PE with the Gryffies!" The Queen of Chaos giggled with Severus groaning in the background. "Lets go!" she called, halfway out of the common room.

As they walked through the halls, Carrie got her sixth sense tingles and looked at Sev, who looked away blushing. She shrugged and continued to skip and jump all her way to class.

On their way to PE (herbology), Carrie and Skye met up. "Ello!" Carrie grinned, pouncing on the sleepy-looking Skye. "Having fun?"

"Uhh…" Skye groaned as she toppled over slightly. "Lets go dress." As they walked she turned to Carrie. "How can you LIKE math!" Carrie just chuckled and shook her head.

The duo walked outside the castle doors, looking over to the marauders and Severus who stood together looking confused.

"Where do we go?" James whispered to Skye.

"Through the door labeled 'boys' then look for a locker with your name on it in the Gryffindor sixth year section." She teased. "Catch you all soon!" she called, being pulled into the girls locker room by Carrie.

"I hope they find their lockers alright," Carrie muttered, pulling the white t-shirt over her head.

"I hope they don't freak out when they find out that _all_ of the sixth years have this class together. " Skye laughed, tying her shoes and straightening her black skort. "Why don't us girls get shorts, eh?" She grumbled as they walked out of the locker room, tying her hair up. "Too much skirt…" Carrie laughed.

All the sixth years stood by the green houses, talking. The girls all wore white shirts and black skorts while the boys wore white tees and black shorts. Professor Sprout came out from greenhouse number one wearing a pink sweat pants and jacket set with a white tee shirt underneath. Her blonde flyaway hair was left to its own devices, flying all about her head not so different from a cloud.

"Hello everyone!" she called, getting all of the student's attention. "Were going to stretch out over here," she pointed to a new blacktop not too far away. "Lets go!" the large class walked over to the asphalt and got into alphabetical rows as instructed. "I need two leaders for stretching. Light! Mayhem! Please come to the front of the class and lead the stretches." Skye and Carrie walked over and started the stretching.

"So let's see…" Skye mumbled, stretching her legs. "What methods do you think Sprout will go for?"

"I dunno what she'll choose…" Carrie replied before telling the class to do twenty pushups. (Carrie A/N: Bwhahaha, I'm so evil.)

After stretching Professor Sprout blew a small silver whistle "Class! We're going to run around the front quarter of the castle, no cheating! Start running!"

The students took off, Skye and Carrie running with Severus.

Further ahead Sirius looked at James. "Watch …this." He pulled his wand from his left tall sock and pointed it over his shoulder before panting, "Slumon."

Severus yelped as he was covered in green slime. Carrie and Skye burst out laughing as they ran with him, wiping the slime off of him.

Once finished with their lap Professor Sprout said, "Today we're playing bad mitten, grab a partner, bird and racquet for each person."

Carrie and Skye grabbed the things they needed and started gently passing the bird back and forth easily, speeding up as their bodies warmed up. The others, however, were less easily played. Sirius paired with James was smacking the bird so hard he broke it into pieces. Peter, who was playing with Remus, was so nervous he kept missing and Severus just kept cussing at the poor partner and bird, acting as if it was their fault he was failing miserably at this game.

After the class had ended, the groups separated and went to change, except for Sirius and Peter, who cleaned up. On their way back Sirius said, "Peter, they changed the labels on the locker rooms, we need to go into the room labeled 'girls'."

"Oh no Sirius, I'm not going to fall for that."

"Honestly, you don't want to get hit with shoes do you?"

Peter thought about this, and saw that he prospect of getting hit with something was not worth seeing girls. "…No…"

"Let's go then!" Sirius smiled and hooked his arm with Peters, pulling him into the room labeled 'girls'.

Screams shortly followed the two boy's entrance. Peter came running out, hands shielding his face. Sirius walked out backwards shortly after, arms raised. "Ladies! Ladies! Calm yourselves! Why don't we all calm down and take a nice relaxing shower?" At this time, most of the boys were done dressing and Sirius had stepped considerably out of the locker room, so the enlarged shoe that slammed into his face and knocked him to the ground a second later was in plain view. "Ouch." He mumbled as James picked him up by the armpits and dragged him into the boy's locker room to change.

The group walked into the great hall for lunch, going off to their tables. Skye grinned down as she piled mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Yum!" she giggled, pouring a large puddle of gravy over her potatoes. She glanced over at Remus who sat across from her and gasped. Remus had a huge pile of food on his plate, mostly meat. "Remus!" Skye cried. "How much can you eat!"

Sirius laughed and leaned over to Skye. "He eats at least two plates of that, at each meal. "

Skye's jaw dropped her fork halfway to the broccoli.

"It's not that big…" Remus said, shoveling a pound and a half of salad onto his plate.

"Sure." Skye breathed.

**-Hope Carrie and Sev aren't eating that much! –**

Severus stared at Carries odd choice of foods. "Macaroni, salad, milk and pudding?"

Carrie laughed. "Your food is boring." She pointed to his perfectly segregated five-food-group plate and began to eat, Severus grimacing as she munched down.

**-After lunch-**

Their next class was chemistry, Gryffindors and Slytherins. This class was located in the dungeons (as it's already set up like a chem lab) and so Carrie and Skye sat down at one of the stations. Skye was on Carrie's right and Severus on her left; to Skye's right was Remus and next to him was Sirius, then followed by James and Peter.

Their teacher walked into class along with the superintendent. He was no longer covered in tomatoes, but he still had the same look on his face.

"Today, class, we will be going over oxidation-reduction reactions," Professor Dram said nervously (he didn't know what he was doing; the night before he stayed up hours doing research), "Can anyone tell me anything of it?"

Everyone in the class was completely confused, except for the one who had her hand raised. This was, of course, Carrie.

"Yes, Miss Mayhem?"

"Oxidation-reduction reactions, or redox reactions, have two parts to it," she said, "Oxidation is the loss of electrons in the atom while reduction is the gain of electrons. Both oxidation and reduction must occur with the other, so in other words, when an atom losses electrons another atom must gain electrons."

Everyone just gaped at her.

"V-Very good, Miss Mayhem." he said, "As you can see, your lab stations have already been setup all of you can start."

They started working, following the instructions on the blackboard.

"This is boring," Severus said, "It's nothing like Potions."

"It's not that boring," Carrie said, "We get to make observations and stuff on our experiment."

"Actually, this is kinda fun," Skye said. "I've never understood chemistry before."

"But, aren't you two muggle experts or something?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we're experts. But, we did study in different areas." Skye said.

"So what did you guys study?"

"I studied math and science of muggles, and some of the other basics." Carrie said.

"I took the same thing except not as advanced math and science as Carrie." said Skye.

"But Skye has done more research on what's new and everything; studying more on the muggles themselves. I have done more on just what I want really."

"So, what's the point in studying muggles?" Severus asked.

"For our future careers!" exclaimed Skye.

"Mine's super-duper secret, but I'll only say that it involves wizards and muggles!" Carrie exclaimed.

"That just gives it away..." Severus said sarcastically.

"What about you Skye?" Remus asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet," she said, "But perhaps becoming a teacher for Muggle Studies."

"Well, you do seem to know more than our Muggle Studies Professor already," Remus commented. "I think it holds good hope."

Skye blushed slightly at Remus' comment, when the superintendent walked up to them. He looked at them all suspiciously.

"Keeping up on your work?" he asked.

"Yes." they all said monotonously.

"Hmm, would you say that your chemistry teacher does a good job of teaching you?"

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say, then Severus spoke up,

"He's taught us everything we know."

"Hmm, I see..."

He walked away inspecting other students now.

"We should prank him now, Skye." Carrie whispered, "He deserves it."

"We can't, it'd be too suspicious." Skye said, "But maybe we can do something later...when everyone's around so that it doesn't look like we did it."

"That sounds like a good. Got any ideas?"

"I think we have one." James whispered.

It was a sad fate between Skye and Carrie. Two good friends had to be separated once again...

"Aww, come on. You'll see each other after classes again." Severus commented.

Skye and Carrie were hugging each other refusing to let go. They were acting melodramatic at the fact that they were to have classes away from each other.

"But she's my friend!" Carrie stated, "I can't leave her!"

"From the way they're acting, you'd think they're lovers." Sirius commented. "Where's camera when you need one..."

For this, Skye and Carrie had let go of their embrace and started to beat up Sirius.

"Hey! I was only stating what I saw..." said a very bruised up Sirius five minutes later.

"You've held us up long enough!" Severus said, "We're supposed to go to 'English.' "

Severus then took the back of Carrie's collar and started to drag her away to class.

"Well, it looks like I'll be going." Carrie said, "Bye, Skye."

"Bye, Carrie." Skye said half-heartedly, not knowing what to do. She turned around to the others, "Do you think we should help her?"

"Naah…" they all said, "Besides, we're suppose to go our next class too."

"Okay..."

So, the Marauders and Skye headed of to History class. During the entire time, though, was not history related...

"Uh…this is _so_ boring." Sirius commented.

"We should make it un-boring then." James said.

Remus and Peter were taking notes like good little students but looked up at what Sirius and James had said.

"How?" asked Skye.

"Ummm..." James thought for a moment.

Then a paper ball had hit his head. Sirius was giggling, showing that he was the guilty one who threw it. James picked it up and threw it at Sirius who had dogged it and it then it Remus. Remus then got out some of his own paper, made it into a ball and threw both of the paper balls at Sirius and James. These, of course, completely missed their targets and got Skye and Peter instead. They then joined in the paper ball war was completely ignored by the droning teacher.

**-Hmm, that sounds like fun (But don't try this at school). Let's see how Sevvie and Carrie are doing by going back a bit-**

Severus was dragging an annoyed Carrie to English class.

"If you don't stop, you're going to regret it." she said.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"Oh, it's more than a threat, it's a death sentence."

"Lovely."

"I'm serious."

"We don't need two of him around here."

"I mean it! Let go!"

He didn't let go right away when suddenly Carrie had twisted out of his grasp and started to poke him.

"This is your threat?" asked Severus.

"Yes! POKE OF DOOM!"

She then poked Severus in the gut very hard. What she didn't know was that she had hit his navel. Severus fell onto the ground saying, "Ack!"

"He's down!" exclaimed Carrie, her arms raised as if it was a goal is soccer.

Severus coughed a little then stood up.

"Do you know that you poked my navel?"

"So?"

"Well, it's not pleasant feeling."

"How so?"

He remained quiet and they continued walking to class with Carrie bugging him the entire way to tell her, but he didn't.

**-Later...-**

"Skye?" Carrie asked in the library as they passed going to their last classes.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What happens when you poke a guy in the belly button?"

"Umm..." Skye didn't quite feel like telling Carrie.

"Come on, please tell me!" she begged.

"Ok, fine." she said, then leaned over to Carrie and whispered in her ear.

"Oooh, so that's why he fell on the ground."

"Who fell on the ground?"

"I poked Severus in the belly button and then he fell onto the ground. Then I said 'He's down!' "

They busted up laughing getting strange looks from people (well, more than usual).

"Now I have a number one target. Bwhahahaha." she commented.

"But that's mean!" Skye said.

"No it isn't."

After curfew, Carrie and Skye had to go their separate ways to their common rooms. So, without Skye to help Carrie with her history homework, we find her sitting on a couch in front of the fire with Severus having problems. She didn't know what to write for their history essay.

"Umm…" She thought, "Umm…hmm…umm…"

She looked around the room for inspiration. She saw Severus writing his essay with a quill, then sucking on another one.

"Why are you sucking on that quill?" she asked.

"It's a sugar quill," he said, annoyed by her question.

"Oh! I didn't notice." they sat their in quiet for a while, then, "Let me have some!"

"No! Get your own!"

"But it's a sugar quill! I love sugar!"

"Too bad!"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" he said quickly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Her blue eyes seemed to somehow get bigger and all watery.

Severus just stared at them. _No! must resist!_

"Fine." he said defeated.

"YAY!"

When she got it, she stuck the entire quill in her mouth.

"Yummy!" exclaimed Carrie.

"Hey!" Severus said.

"Mine now! HAHAHA!"

"Grrr…"

She looked at her blank sheet of parchment that was suppose to be an essay.

"No! I need help."

"You're not getting it from me."

"I'll just floo to Skye!"

"But that muggle's here!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Carrie took some floo power and threw it into the fire. She stuck her head into the green flames and said,

"Gryffindor Common Room!"

**-. . .-**

Skye and the Marauders were in the common room doing their homework when suddenly, Carrie's head popped out of the fire.

"Hi Skye!" she greeted, "Hehe, the rhymed!"

"It did. What's up?" Skye replied.

"I can't do my history homework! I'm so not smart…"

"Well, I can't do this chemistry homework. Trade?"

"Like always. Should I come to you guy's common room?"

"Sure!"

"Wait! A Slytherin can't go into the Gryffindor common room!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're right." Carrie said, "I'll bring Severus, too!"

"What?"

Carrie pulled her head out of the fire and grabbed Severus' arm.

"What? Where are you taking me?" he asked abruptly.

"To Skye!" she replied happily.

She went into the fire with Severus spinning round and round.

"Wheeee!"

They appeared in the Gryffindor common room to see a happy Skye and not so happy Marauders.

"We're here!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Yay! Here's my homework!" Skye greeted.

"And here's mine!"

hey switched papers and started to work on the others' homework.

"I don't think anything can separate them." Remus commented, "They're always together one way or another."

"It's sickening." said Severus.

After five minutes of work, they switched papers and got new ones to right down the answers.

"You know that's cheating." James said.

"It's only muggle classes, so it's not like we're actually have to learn this stuff." Skye said.

"She does have a point." Remus said.

"It's still cheating." Severus said.

They finished copying the others' work with a relief if no homework.

"So, now what?" Carrie asked.

"Dragon's Breath!" Sirius exclaimed, getting a black bottle from nowhere.

"What's that?"

"It's an alcohol."

"Oooh! Wait!" Skye said, running towards the girls' dormitory.

She came back instantly with seven shot glasses.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Skye said, going over to one of the round tables and setting down the glasses.

"I'm kinda against drinking…" Carrie said.

"That's the first responsible thing I've heard from Carrie." Severus commented.

"…But what the hay!"

She sat down next to Skye. Sirius sat across from them, and James next to him. Remus sat down next to Skye, Peter next to him, and then Severus said down next to Carrie defeated. Sirius sat the bottle of Dragon's Breath in the center of the table and a shot glass was given to each of them.

"So, what game shall we play?" Sirius asked challenging Skye.

"A game that I made up," she explained, "Its called 'i've never.' You say something you've never done or thought of doing and you take a drink. If anyone has thought of doing or done that, they take a drink."

Each of the glasses was filled by Skye who said, "Carrie, you go first."

"Okay umm…" she held her glass thinking, "I've…never thought of getting my belly button pierced."

"That's suprising." Severus commented.

She took a quick drink of the alcohol, which wasn't too bad but still tasted unfamiliar.

"But who goes next?" Sirius asked.

"Carrie chooses!" she exclaimed.

"Severus!" she said patting his shoulder.

"How did I get myself into this?" he asked himself. "I've…never thought of going into the girls' bathroom."

He took a drink. Then, Sirius and James took a drink.

"You've thought of that?" Peter asked.

"More than once." James said.

"Pervert." Remus said.

"Sirius, you're next." Severus said with a smirk.

"I've never thought of…kissing a teacher." Sirius said, taking a drink.

Thankfully, no one else took a drink.

"You're next, Peter." Sirius said, grinning.

Peter looked frightened at the glass. He held it up and said,

"I've never thought of drinking."

He took a quick drink along with James, Sirius, Skye, Severus, and Remus.

"That was pathetic!" Sirius said.

"You've never thought of drinking?" Remus asked Carrie, "You would seem to be the type."

"Drinking alcohol deforms the membrane in your brain and does all these other things." She said, "And Skye tells me the more you become an alcoholic, the more your resistance to numbing devices increases."

"It's true!" exclaimed Skye.

"I…see…" Remus said.

"Well, Remus has to go next." Peter said.

"Hmm, I've never thought of...kissing a boy." Remus then drank the shot.

Of course, Skye and Carrie both took a drink.

"OoOo, you've thought of kissing a boy before?" Sirius teased.

"We're girls, we're suppose to." Skye replied.

"Who?" he continued.

"Someone..."

"What about you, Carrie?"

"Hehehe," Carrie now a little drunk (that's some hard alcohol, what do you expect; of course, Peter is really drunk...), "My one true love!"

"You're in love?" Severus asked.

"Yep, with my lovey-dovey." She said, "Except he doesn't really like lovey-dovey stuff..."

"Who is he?" he asked.

"You don't know him, but his name is Pat and we met at school."

Severus looked down at his drink, "That's cool, I guess."

"James, you're next." Remus said.

"Hmm, what have I never thought of before..." he said, "I've never thought of getting it in the arse."

He took a drink and thankfully no one else did.

"Aah, this game's boring." Sirius said, "It's too slow. Let's play a different game."

He took out his wand and transfigured the shot glasses so that they were bigger.

"We'll play truth or dare," he said, "If you refuse to do either, you have to take the entire drink." (That's quite a lot, just so you know) "And we do the choosing thing again. James, since you were last, you choose."

"Ok, Skye," said James, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to sing your favorite line from a song five times backwards."

"I can't do that!"

"Ok then, truth: who do you want to kiss?"

Skye blushed and looked down at her glass. She picked it up and drank the Dragon's Breath.

"Aww, I wanted to know..." Carrie commented.

"Let's see, Sirius." Skye said, looking at him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ummm..." Skye looked around, but Carrie tugged on her sleeve. Skye leaned over and Carrie whispered in her ear. "Huh?" Carrie nodded. "Oookay. Sirius, you must eat your left shoe."

"Why my left?" Sirius asked.

" 'Cuz it's not your right!" Carrie said.

To everyones suprise, Sirius took off his left shoe and started to eat it. But, he ate it rather fast so everyone suspected he had transfigured it to be edible...

"Carrie," Sirius said, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...what to do what to do..." she commented.

"Choose dare! Choose dare!" Skye said, laughing.

"Ok, dare."

"You have to kiss Snivillus."

Both Carrie and Severus turned a bright red. But, Carrie took her glass and drank deeply. She swerved a bit but kept her balance.

"Yeah, no one would want to kiss that slimeball." Sirius commented.

Severus glared at Sirius but Carrie said,

"It's not him, it's just that I feel that I would be disloyal to my Pat." she said.

Severus blushed a little and said, "So, if you weren't with him, you would have kissed me?"

"I guess." she said, "But I don't want to think of not being with him."

Severus' spirits rose. Carrie then called on Remus.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Skye."

Now, Skye and Remus blused.

"I got the idea from Sirius."

"Copy cat." commented Sirius.

"Meow."

"You don't mind do you?" Remus asked Skye.

"Always the gentleman." said James.

"Well, umm..." Skye said blushing more.

Remus leant over and kissed Skye on the cheek, making her blush even more.

"That doesn't count!" Sirius said.

"It does 'cuz I say so!" Carrie said.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus said.

"Truth." he said confidently.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

"OoOooOo!" Carrie said.

"That's a little childish." Severus commented.

"Meh." she replied.

"I think Skye's hot." he said.

"You can't have her!" Carrie said, wrapping her arms around Skye's shoulders, "She's mine!"

"But what about Pat?" Severus asked.

"This doesn't count. I say this about all my friends." she said, "Quite oftenly with Ayla."

"Who's Ayla?" Peter asked.

"Our friend back home." Skye said.

"It's now Snivillus' turn," Siruis said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Carrie."

"What? This again?" James asked. "Are you some sort of perv or something?"

"I just want to see if Snivillus will let Carrie be loyal to her boyfriend." he replied.

Severus looked at his empty glass. He reached over to the Dragon's Breath bottle and poured the liquid. It only filled half-way, meaning that they had drank the entire bottle.

"Since you don't have a entire glass, you have to do the dare." Sirius said slyly.

Severus sighed. If he was to do the dare, he would get his first kiss (we're assuming so) with...Carrie (/) but, she might hate him forever for doing it. Did he have a choice?

He leaned forward towards Carrie. Her face turned a bright red as he inched closer. He then picked up her glass, which was full, and drank deeply. Everyone gaped. He wiped his lips of the alcohol and looked at a very shocked Carrie, who fell out of her seat.

"That doesn't count!" Sirius exclaimed, "You were suppose to drink from your own glass."

"You said an entire drink and didn't specify." he replied.

"Such like a Slytherin."

"Is she okay?" Remus asked, looking at the ground near Carrie. "Do you think she drank too much?"

"No, she wasn't seeming to be drunk at all before, just right after Severus drank her drink." Skye replied. "Perhaps it was just from shock."

She got from her seat and crouched near Carrie.

"Wake up, Carrie." she said, nudging her shoulder.

"Wh..at?" she said sleepily, her blue eyes meeting Skye's hazel ones. "I'm okay."

She got back in her seat and rested her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked.

"Thank you," she said so that only he could hear, "That meant a lot to me...I won't forget it."

He blushed at what she said, but Sirius picked up the bottle and said,

"Ah, man. We're all out." he said drunkenly, "Good thing I have another bottle..."

"I think one is enough for one night, Sirius." Remus said.

So let's see, Peter fell asleep from being drunk, Remus got pretty drunk, not as much as Sirius, of course. James was drunk, Severus was, but Skye seemed okay and so did Carrie. Thus did an eventful evening end in vomiting and drunken song. (and if you're wondering, everyone kept taking drinks from their glasses even if they didn't have to. Teenagers...-.-;).

**DemonofDoom's A/N:** Wheee! The second chapter! I liked this one. The whole making Sev's transfiguration spells were JB's (A.K.A: Jillibean) ideas (that's from the last chap). In fact, the entire idea of making this fic was JB's idea. She deserves a lot of credit. But, I joined in anyway and wrote a lot of stuff, too. Since the last chap didn't have an a/n, here's the it is: I think I did a good job in writing the big nose thing. In reality, I do have a big nose, but I don't really care anymore. But, it's really fun to write yourself into a fic of one of your favorite stories. Also, I would never drink. I would just watch everyone get drunk, then mess with them. Bwhahahaha...I'm so evil...

I hope everyone continues to read this fic because JB and I are having a lot of fun! Also, if you want some more things on this fic such as bios, pics, and a look at some of my other fics, go to my site at: http/ everything is up yet, so be patient with me...


	3. Chaos

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: This is written by two Harry potter fan girls, we do not own him as much as we want to say we do. So for this fic, you may thank Miss. Rowling and our two authoresses; DemonofDoom and Jillibean

**-Chapter Three-**

**Chaos**

The alarm clock went off, bringing a groan from the dark green curtains and a hand coming out and swiping the clock to the floor with a crash. The alarm continued to ring and a bleary eyed Carrie stuck her head out of the curtains, pointed her wand at the clock and shouted "SILENCIO!" leaving the clock to ring silently.

A few moments later, however, she found herself walking into the bathroom and starting the showers, rubbing her head. "Oww…"

At breakfast, Carrie, who had overcome the mini hangover, and Skye, who was smart and didn't get one, were bouncing around and singing funny little songs they had heard on their old muggle radio. All of the guys moaned loudly and swatted at their irritatingly perky friends, who danced out of their grasp.

"Go away!" Sirius yelled, soon regretting it and holding his head. "I've got the hangover from hell…" Skye and Carrie only cackled and finished their breakfast.

**-On to classes! -**

Carrie and Severus were at math class, which was at the level of Algebra 2. Carrie was going with it smoothly and had finished early, but Severus on the other hand...

"Since when did they add letters to it?" he asked frustrated.

"Umm, a few hundred years ago...I think..." she replied. "But it's not that difficult to figure out."

"How is that possible."

"See here," she pointed to his paper, "This is a polymer. Each _x _has a different power. You need to factor it. Then make it equal to zero. But this problem can't be factored so you should use the quadratic formula."

"AAAAHHHH!" Severus screamed, banging his head against the desk repeatedly.

**-At the same time in English Class...-**

Skye was already finished with her essay, and was helping Remus with his.

"You need a thesis in your essay," she said reading his essay over his shoulder, "And in order to have the paragraphs flow better, have transition sentences about the next paragraph at the end of each paragraph." She pointed out his errors.

"Okay..." he said, writing in some new material, "How's this."

She leaned closer to read the essay. Due to the fact Remus is a werewolf, his senses are much more acute. But, even if he weren't, the strawberry perfume would still devour him whole. It's sweetness, such a smell of only her...

"...This sentence is punctuated wrong...are you listening?" Skye asked, looking down at him with a puzzled and irritated expression.

"Uhh..Yea! Of course, so how's it wrong?" he replied, smiling innocently.

"It has a semicolon with two independent ideas. Replace it with a period."

"Okay."

**-At History an hour later...-**

Carrie was asleep during the extremely boring lecture on the great depression in the United States. Severus sat next to her taking notes diligently. He would steal glances at her, sending her sixth sense off a lot, disturbing her sleep.

**-Planet Science-**

Unfortunately for the students of Trelawney's second hour planet science class, the superintendent decided to pay a surprise visit in the middle of the class period.

"Notice how Jupiter's moons revolve around it at such a precise degree..." Professor Trelawney said, pointing to the small simulation projected on the single white wall of the classroom, while circling the class like an overgrown moth.

The superintendent walked in silently, catching no ones attention and settling himself into one of the chairs, listening to Trelawney talk about positions and formations on Jupiter.

Suddenly, the Professor leaped up with a shriek. "My _dear_ Miss Light..." she breathed down at Skye, who sat looking slightly peeved at her teachers poor lessons. "I fear I have just seen something in your eyes… something horrible, are you well?"

"Peachy, thanks." Skye hissed, glaring at Trelawney and her lack of capibilty of staying in 'muggle mode'

"But child!" she insisted. "Are you perfectly sure that you are not feeling the least bit ill? Perhaps a fever? A head cold?" Skye's eyes darkened, being quite aggravated at her professors imitation of her own spectacular sense.

"I'm perfectly well, _thanks."_ She pressed.

"My child," Trelawney said, swirling her shawl over her thin shoulders. "I'm not sure you see the sever ness of the situation... I fear that I see the Grimm!"

Skye looked up at her unamused. "And I, Professor," she whispered so only those at her table and Trelawney could hear. "Have seen the Grimm haunting your bedchamber; I'd stay far from there if I were you. I also see the only one who could bring you bad health standing directly behind you."

Professor Trelawney turned with a gasp, coming nose to nose with the superintendent. "Continue in your lesson, Professor." He spoke softly.

"Yes! Ah! Jupiter!"

**-Moments later in Carrie's Art class...-**

"OooO, I'm loving this drawing!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Isn't that a little narcissistic?" Severus asked, "But it's way better than mine..."

"No, it's good, you just need to change her eyes..."

She leaned over and started to change the eyes a little. His face blushed a little at the closeness.

"So," said the superintendent, who had just walked up, having just left Skye's class. "What's this drawing?"

"This is mine!" Carrie said lifting up her paper.

It was a detailed charcoal drawing of an angel having her wing ripped off by a dark winged angel.

"Isn't it pretty?" she gushed.

The superintendent just walked away, towards the exit of the room with his hand over his mouth.

"Was it something I said?"

"See! Your drawing is way better than mine!" Severus commented.

"No one is good at everything," Carrie said, "Like I'm not good at history."

He looked at his own drawing, to see that the eyes looked more realistic. The hair was different from that of the model, but since his drawing wasn't all that good, he was glad that Carrie didn't see who that character was...

The twenty-minute break flew by for the Marauders and friends, and as they trudged back into the castle for their next classes the cloud of boredom already washing over them, Carrie grabbed Skye.

"I'm kidnapping Skye!" she screeched, hauling the yelping pixie away to her class.

Remus laughed and looked over. "Someone ought to save her…"

Sirius blinked at him blandly. "You forget we're dealing with Carrie here."

Remus' face fell. "Your right…"

Eventually Carrie let Skye go to her math class, much to the pixie's dismay.

"Ugh, I hate math," Skye said, running her fingers through her hair. "If only Carrie was here! She's the one who likes math..."

"Well, we can figure this out on our own...somehow..." James said, "...someday..."

After an uneventful lunch, the group met up for PE, in which they were beginning a soccer unit. Carrie and Skye were on opposing teams. Remus and Sirius were on Carries team and James and Severus were on Skye's. Both teams were good, however Remus kept playing the gentleman and let Skye steal the ball from him, pass by him, and score past him at any given moment, aggravating Sirius greatly.

"Why do you always have to be the fucking gentleman?" he screeched over at Remus, who had just let Skye score again. "This is a _violent _game! We gotta cream our opponents!" Remus looked at him sullenly.

"I like to let her win..."

"ARRG!"

Carrie continued to enjoy the friendly rivalry between her and Skye;whenever Skye would score, Carrie would cheer and when Carrie scored, Skye would hug her.

Sadly enough, the class had to end, and the girls were once again, separated.

As the group entered their modified muggle studies class, Remus' stomach grumbled loudly. "Sooo hungry…." He moaned, falling into his chair and clenching his stomach

"Remus! You _just_ ate!" Skye exclaimed. "And a lot of food at that."

"Yes but, he's a growing were- uh boy." Sirius stated receiving a firm jab in the ribs from Remus.

"… Oh…" Skye replied, eyeing both of the boys.

"Class!" The professor shouted, glancing at the door nervously. "Lets get start our new section on the Elizabethan age…"

As the teacher continued to drone, Remus' tummy rumbles got louder and more frequent, and, after one particularly loud grumble professor Treehorn snapped.

"Mr. Lupin!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on her desk. "If you cannot control your bodily functions just this _once_, you will be asked to leave my class, permanently."

Remus sank into his chair and mumbled,

"Its not like I can control it."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Professor Treehorn."

"I thought so." Professor Treehorn returned to her lesson, hardly paying notice to Skye's clenched hands.

A millisecond after the bell rang, Skye stomped furious out of the classroom, followed by the other students shortly after. She walked back to the common room, throwing open the door and stomping over to the roaring fireplace, sitting down on a couch facing the fire, yanking a huge novel from one of the red cushions and starting to read, her eyes furiously dancing across the page and her feet tapping angrily.

Seconds later the Marauders fell through the old portrait hole, gasping for breath. Peter came over and flopped next to Skye on the couch.

"Wow! Your fast! And you didn't even use a secret passage!"

Skye lifted her brown eyes only long enough to give peter a glare that would peel paint.

"Sorry" he squeaked as he dove off the couch and skittered away.

Remus sat down in Peter's stead, placing one arm behind Skye. "What's wrong?" he looked down at her, pushing his light but slightly sweaty brown hair from his eyes.

Skye continued to read, ignoring him. Remus sighed and rose, starting to walk away. "If you need me I'll be upstairs…"

"I don't like how she treated you." Remus turned to stare at Skye.

"What?"

"I said: I don't like how Professor Treehorn was treating you." She slammed her book shut with a snap. "It was like you were less of a person then her, like you were and animal, something that didn't belong." She continued to stare down at the fire, feeling Remus' surprised gaze on the back of her head. "It's wrong for her to do that."

Remus walked over and sat down next to her again. "Oh, Bird, it doesn't bother me; everyone does it."

Skye snapped her head up. "Just because everyone does it doesn't make it right."

He smiled and looked around, seeing the others had left. "Your right I shouldn't take their prejudicious."

"I just don't understand why they target you; lots of students lost their fathers and have a hard time making ends meet… what did you do?" She looked up at him sadly.

"Some people are afraid of me," he said softly, looking into the flames, keeping his eyes from hers.

"That's another thing I don't understand; fear, you? You're far too gentle, you would never hurt anyone! You'd have to turn into a monster every blue moon to be capable of hurting someone." She smiled confidently.

"A little more often then that…" he muttered under his breath, eyes staring into the dancing flames.

**AN Jillibean-**

**Yes!a tiny bit of Drama! LoL! Most of the situations in this chapter were either planned out ages ago or acualy took place recently ((EX: the soccer game)) DofD did most of the planning for this chapter, though I had prewritten and filled in sections as well.**

**Also, sense this is my first offical authors note, I thought id tell you where the fic came from (even though DofD told you all last chapter..) just had an image of Sirius hexing the crap out of Severus during a run in PE; how such small visions soar!**

**Hope you all like the fic thus far, chapter four(untitled) is already on its way!**

**THE CREATOR & THE MAD BISHENIST**

**Jillibean**


	4. Secrets and Mad Dashes

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: This is written by two Harry potter fan girls, we do not own him as much as we want to say we do. So for this fic, you may thank Miss. Rowling and our two authoresses, DemonofDoom and Jillibean

**Chapter four-**

**Secrets and Mad dashes-**

The next morning Skye woke up long before dawn, dressing in black sweatpants, a grey wife beater and tight running shoes; slipped a note onto Lilly's night stand and walked down the stairs heading out of the castle.

She took a small detour to the kitchens to grab a glass of milk and a few slices of toast. Then, munching as she went, she walked outside to the former quidditch pitch, that now looked like a large track with really high stands.

She stretched out her body and started running, leaving the empty glass on the ground as a marker. . After her first two laps, she slowed to a jog for a third lap, sprinting a fourth and jogging a fifth.

After her fifth lap, she walked back to the glass and 'filled' it with water, draining it quickly. She looked around her in the growing sunrise and saw a figure coming from the castle down to the track.

"Morning!" Skye called smiling.

"You're note said you'd be out here," Lilly said, waving the parchment in Skye's face. "What are you doing out here this early?"

Skye smiled and brushed her sweaty bangs from her face. "I like to run. I used to run twice a day… but I fell behind, I figured I could start again."

Lily laughed, bright green eyes shining with mirth, her long red hair forming perfectly around her face. "I used to watch my dad and sister, Petunia, run." She smiled. "I never was very fast, but I loved to watch them."

"Watching is always fun, too." Skye commented.

Another figure came out of the early morning fog with a load yawn.

"Today's Thursday," Only one person would state the days like that, and that was Carrie, "I can't believe it's so late in the week."

"Yep, meaning only eight more days for us to be here," Skye said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, "Aren't you staying for the year?"

"No, our job is to stay here for two weeks to help out with the muggle person," Skye explained.

"It's fun staying here and everything, but yesterday was a very sad Wednesday," Carrie commented.

"How was it sad?" they both asked.

"It just was..." Carrie said, deep in thought.

A flock of crows flew in and landed in the center of the track.

"My minions!" Carrie exclaimed, raising her arms upwards towards the birds.

The birds then flew away, in which Carrie chased after them and called,

"Noooo! Come back!"

"Lets go back in, I need to shower before classes." Skye said, rubbing her aching thighs.

"Alright," Carrie said. "I'll see you at breakfast."

The three of them walked back into the castle, seperating so Carrie could go to her common room, Lilly to hers, and Skye to the showers.

As the hot water steamed up the mirrors, Skye looked into her reflection seeing a sweaty pale girl of sixteen. She scowled and wiped the steam away from the mirror, blurring her reflection. She undressed and stepped into the shower wincing as the hot water hit her. She didn't hear the door open or close, and she didn't hear footsteps come close to the shower she had occupied. She didn't hear the heavy breathing six inches from her face, but she did hear someone run out of the bathroom and slam the door.

"Hello?" She called, confused, looking out from behind the curtain.

**-Weird, lets skip to breakfast! -**

Carrie sat down next to Severus.

"Morning!" She said cheerily, reflecting his dark mood off of her.

"You look grumpy." She said with little concern and lots of bounce. Severus glared at her and continued to munch on whatever was in his mouth. Carrie shrugged and heaped piles of sugary foods on her plate. _Hmmmm, suuuugaaaarrr... Drool._ (Yes, I do think the effects in my head and say them aloud...so?)

Over at the Gryffindor table, Skye sat down to Remus and greeted him cheerfully,

"Hi!"

He looked at her with a weak smile. Remus had dark circles under her eyes and looked very pale.

"Oh no! Are you sick? Are you okay?" Skye asked worriedly, touching his forehead with her fingertips.

"I'm fine," he replied, "It's just...I didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Well, I hope that's all," she said, piling toast onto her plate. She munched at a piece of toast and then decided to start a conversation, "Strange thing happened this morning. I was taking a shower and then I heard someone run out and slam the door."

Remus almost choked on what he was eating when he heard this.

"H-how strange," he replied.

At the Slytherin table, Severus groaned as he watched Remus and Skye talk. Carrie noticed the growl and patted him on the head,

"Calm down, boy." she said.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" he said angrily.

"Here, that reminds me so much of one of my mangas."

"What is a 'manga?"

"A manga is the most awesome type of books ever!" she explained, "They're also called graphic novels."

"So, are they like comic books?"

"Sorta."

Severus looked down at his meal and glared deep in thought.

"If you're trying to make your food explode with your mind, I suggest you do it not near me." Carrie commented.

"I'm not trying to do that," he replied angrily, "I'm just thinking."

Carrie scooted closer to him and put her head next to his,

"Hmmm, echo?"

He glared at her, then back over at the Gryffindor table. Carrie followed his eyes and commented,

"Oh I see. You're jealous that Skye got Remus before you could."

"What?"

Throughout the first three classes Remus only showed signs of being sick and Skye continued to worry. He didn't want to make her worry about him, and had continued to say he was sorry.

"You don't have to say you're sorry," she had said.

During P.E., he had fallen to his knee during a game of basketball. Skye rushed to his side and continued to ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"But I can't help it!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you worry."

"You don't need to be sorry for that, Remus."

Skye walked back to the court she was playing at with Remus looking back at her.

"You know, I think I know a solution to your slight problem," Carrie said, getting Remus' attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

"When she starts to worry about you, don't say you're sorry, but instead say..."

Later, when he had fallen again, Skye asked if he was okay. He replied,

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry." (Deja vu)

"But, you're my friend. I'm going to worry about you."

"...Thank you."

Skye looked into his eyes and gave him a hug,

"You're welcome!"

He patted her back, enjoying the hug.

"Eeeeeew! Human affection!" Carrie said from behind them.

"You're not one to talk when you have Pat!" Skye said over Remus' shoulder.

"We're not human. We're demons!"

Later at lunch, Skye and Carrie were eating their lunch in the Great Hall. They both looked up at each other, and as if they were speaking telepathically, they looked back down trying to hold back a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Severus asked, "Wait, that's normal for you as you constantly are always happy."

"I'm not always happy, but our plan is forming like gravy." she replied.

"Like...gravy? How does gravy form."

"Sssh! Wait and see!"

The superintendent walked in striding towards his normal seat at the teachers' table. He sat down and started to eat his food. Then, from nowhere, as if by magic (which in this case...) mashed potatoes was thrown at his balding head.

Someone then yelled, "FOOOD FIGHT!"

Food started flying everywhere. Meat, vegetables, torn apart sandwiches, fruits; every type of lunch food was being thrown. And even...

"Dessert!" Carrie exclaimed, as her and Severus crawled on the ground to duck the flying food.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"How can you not think of food when it's flying around everywhere?"

Skye was ducking also, from a bowl of strawberries, watching Remus catch a piece of flying meat in his mouth like a Frisbee.

"How cute! You're just like a puppy."

"That may be a little too true..." he mumbled.

Skye and Carrie met up in the middle of the Great Hall smiling.

"Isn't this great?" she asked, "This never happened at our old school!"

They ran out of the Great Hall laughing with their friends shortly behind them.

Hours later the group sat in the library, each reading a book or magazine when the previously absent Skye came running in waving a calendar in her hands.

"Carrie!" She squealed, practically spazzing out on the spot. "Guess what."

"What?" Carrie asked, looking giggly herself.

"Tonight's the full moon!" Skye gushed. "And my calendar-"

"We know _that_," Sirius said. " All you have to do is ask- OOF!" he gasped as he was pummeled by James and the sickly Remus.

Skye continued. "-Said that tonight's full moon is going to be huge and a really gold color. It's a big deal! Do you all want to meet me at the astronomy tower tonight to see it?"

Carrie squealed. "I wanna! I wanna!" she looked over to Severus. " Do you want to come?"

"I'll think about it."

"YAY!"

"Carrie, I said I'd think about it."

"YAY!"

"Never mind."

"YAY!"

"Remus," Skye said, sitting next to him and feeling his forehead for at least the thirtieth time that day. "Are you feeling all right? I don't think you should go if you are still feeling bad." She said

"I'm going," He said. "All of us are, we wouldn't want to miss it."

"Great!"

As Skye, Carrie and Severus walked out of the library, bickering about what part of the astronomy tower would be the best place to see the moon, the marauders all turned to each other with worried expressions.

The rest of the day was far too happy for Severus, no matter that 'the rest of the day' was the hour before dinner, dinner and sundown. He told Carrie to go on to see the moon alone, he wasn't going.

Skye and Carrie sat in the moonlight, Carrie with a set of paints, painting the scene and Skye with two cameras taking photos in black and white, and color.

"I wonder where they are…" Carrie mused after an hour and a half of painting, photographing, and talking.

Skye fumed next to her, never being the patient type was fidgeting and looking down the stairs behind them for her friends. "Didn't I say sundown?" she hissed.

**-30 seconds later…-**

"Lets go." She grumbled, gathering her things. "I need to walk, you can leave your stuff in my common room for now."

"Okay." Carrie said, laughing slightly at her friend's lack of patience and fiery temper.

The two of them walked into the common room, put their things down and within seconds, Skye was ushering Carrie out of the common room and into the main hallway leading to the exit of the castle.

Once outside, Skye's quiet fuming exploded. "If they didn't fucking want to come why say they would!" she screamed, waving her arms around and ignoring Carrie's pained expression and ear rubbing. "I mean it's not fair." She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself.

"What's that." Carrie said softly.

"What's what!" Skye snapped.

"That." She pointed to some bushes nearby. "They look like eyes."

"Prolly' just a cat."

A low growl came from the eyes and without anymore warning, a giant light brown wolf with yellow eyes sprung out at them. They screamed and ran closer to the forest, the wolf in pursuit.

"Some cat!" Carrie yelled at Skye.

"I still want it to be!" The latter screamed back, not stopping in her sprint.

They hit a clump of trees so tightly grown together it resembled a wall, they turned around, but the wolf had vanished.

"You think it's gone?" Skye asked.

"I think so…"

They walked back to the castle, being quiet and cautious.

"That was weird, I thought the wolves stayed in the forest."

"So did I." Skye murmured.

As they neared the castle, the low growl returned, the girls turned to see the wolf seven paces from them, preparing to pounce.

A large black dog followed by a male deer broke from the bushes. The two animals circled the wolf, trying to give the girls some time to escape, sadly they didn't quite understand.

The wolf threw the dog to the aside and knocked the buck into a close tree, slowly advancing on the two girls.

Carrie and Skye were scared stiff and didn't move until the wolf had jumped at them and had them pinned to the ground.

The girls started to cry from fear as the wolf pondered whom to kill first.

Skye looked up at the golden moon, slightly blurred from her tears. She saw the silver clouds drift lazily over it surface, blocking it from view when a loud whimper or a howl made her look back to the wolf on top of her and Carrie.

The seconds that passed seemed like hours in disguise, and above them the wolf was no longer. 

"Remus?" Skye whispered to the bloody, dirty, and practically naked young man staring down at them in horror. He stared for a few moments longer, then ran for the forest.

Sirius and James came out from the trees, both rubbing sore body parts." What the fuck are you two doing out here! Get back to your common rooms now!" Sirius scolded before running after Remus with James.

The girls looked at each other, rising slowly.

"You know," Skye said with a slight giggle. "Remus has a really fine arse."

"How can you think of that at a time like this? He almost killed us!"

"Did you _not_ see him run away wearing nothing?"

_**AN by Jillibean** YES! Another chapter done. A dramatic one at that… I promise the next chapters will make up for it with chaos! More mysteriousness to come _

_ A shout out to my dad, who is always telling me to be patient…_

_ We figured that in the books, Lupin didn't change until the moonlight hit the ground, he'd turn back if the moon was clouded sufficiently… good theory no?_

_**AN by DemonofDoom** Whoo! That was a good chap! We had decided on a food fight a long time ago and this would be a good time to use the idea. We had a hard time thinking for this one; not quite sure why. A few notes, the 'instead of saying I'm sorry, say thank you when someone's worried' is an idea from Tsubasa by CLAMP. It's a good manga and I want you all to read it. I thought the idea would be good for Skye and Remus. And the whole treating Severus like a dog is also from Tsubasa. And Wednesdays play a big role! (Well, at least in my life...). The werewolf thing was all Skye's idea, so give credit to her for that. _

_The minion thing is from the fact I like birds and that I want them to be my minions so that I can make an army of them and rule the world! I will make them collect eyeballs and I'll keep them in jars in my refrigerator so that I can tell people who visit me to go get a soda and they'll see it there staring back at them! I know, I'm scary, but that's where the nickname Scary Carrie comes from. The painting is also on a true fact that I do paint. You can see my artwork at fanart-central dot net. It's a cool place and I do have fanart of Harry Potter up there. _

_The next chapter will make up for the dramaticness in this chap! Skye and I will work hard to make it so funny you all keel over and hurt your lungs from laughing so much!_


	5. Pool Side Chats

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: This is written by two Harry potter fan girls, we do not own him as much as we want to say we do. So for this fic, you may thank Miss. Rowling and our two authoresses, DemonofDoom and Jillibean

**Chapter Five-**

**Pool Side Chats-**

Friday morning began slowly until breakfast; beginning with Skye's running at dawn and Carries pre-dawn raid of the kitchens, and fully becoming Friday when Remus walked up to Skye, who was sitting with Carrie writing on a scribbled piece of parchment.

"Uh, Skye, Carrie…" He said, wringing his hands nervously. "About last night, me being, well you know." The girls looked up at him with an 'Eh…?' expression, then:

POUNCE! Remus looked up at the two very happy girls, who were now, petting his fluffy hair with gusto and giggling.

"We think it's cuuuuuute!" they squealed in unison, cuddling his hair and petting him like a dog, with him looking at them both with an exasperated expression. What they all didn't see was Severus standing ten feet away, fuming with jelousy.

Remus nodded at them after they had finished petting him and said to Skye, "Wanna go eat now?"

"Sure." She said, standing and walking over to her house table.

"Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee..." Carrie said as she walked over the Slytherin table.

Remus sat down with Skye following. "Are you really okay with it?" he asked pleadingly.

"Of course I am! I love werewolves! Probably because I like wolves and all of the stories and novels I've read." she responded.

"Um, love?" he asked with a light blush.

"Love...? Oh!" Her cheeks turned a bright red, " Well, you know--it's not that I don't like you!--I mean--I don't love you--as a friend I do--but not that way--but I still like you--!"

Remus interrupted her by putting his finger to her lips. "I know what you mean. A lot of girls use that expression."

Skye smiled under his fingertip, "Okay. So you've told a lot of girls?" she giggled at him.

Remus blushed and shook his head. "No. but I hear them talking about fantasies with a gorgeous werewolf." He shook his head while Skye grinned.

**-At the Slytherin table...-**

Carrie had gotten what she wanted most of all this morning: coffee! Her obsession overly sugared coffee had gotten the best of her when she was fifteen, but increasing more at the age of 16. Now, at the age of 17, she hated to admit that she was addicted, but only to coffee that was sweet. She couldn't drink coffee that was black or just had cream in it. But, most teenagers were like this, such as Skye she supposed. Skye loves coffee too, but not quite as addicted and so Carrie respected that fact about Skye.

Carrie was sitting next to Severus enjoying her coffee. Neither of them was talking and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"So, what's new Sevvie?" she asked.

"Don't call me 'Sevvie'." he replied.

"What's wrong with the nickname? I have the nickname Saffy."

"Where is that from?"

"A friend of mine was writing a story and she decided to add me into it. The character's name is Saffir. I told her a nickname could be Saffy (I have a liking towards nicknames). She just laughed and said she was going to start calling me that. She started too and people were like, w.t.f?"

"Umm...w.t.f?"

"You wouldn't understand, so don't worry."

He just glared at her and looked away.

"A nickname Skye has is Pixie. It's so cute. Then there is also Bird. And--"

"Could you just stop talking of nicknames." he said angrily.

She heard the anger in his voice, causing a string in her heart to hurt.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"How can you not see what's wrong?" he stated, "Both you and Skye are perfectly fine with the fact that a dangerous creature is in your presence!"

A good thing was, he wasn't yelling. But, it had the same effect on her nonetheless.

"You know about Remus?" she asked.

"Yes, I found out last night. And it seems you had too."

"Yes, I did, but why are you angry?"

"I don't like werewolves at all, for your information." he said, standing up and walking away.

**-...-**

Skye and Carrie were at P.E. playing a game of 'capture the flag', one of their least favorite games. Skye kept noticing Carrie wasn't her usual self, which was being happy and bubbly. Instead she was quiet and a look of pain in her eyes. Skye knew something was wrong and felt that it was her duty as her friend to find out what was wrong and help her feel better.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" she asked when they were both in jail (they both had gotten tagged).

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." she replied. This was usual, she would try to say that she was fine when she wasn't.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

Carrie remained quiet, but then spoke up, "Severus is mad at me."

"Why?"

"I think it has to do with us being okay with Remus'...condition."

"What? That's really stupid to be mad at."

"Yeah, it is I suppose..."

"You know what, that's bullshit! He shouldn't be mad at you for being tolerant of other people! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind..."

Skye was about to storm off when Carrie grabbed the back of her collar.

"We're still in jail, remember!" she stated.

"I don't care, he needs--" she started but they were both tagged in.

"Well, now I can go talk to him." Skye said furiously.

"But, I don't know, I was annoying him a lot this morning like I usually do..."

"That doesn't make any difference."

Carrie looked at the ground as they walked back to their side. Thankfully, Skye didn't yell at Severus, yet...

**-At lunch...-**

Skye ate her food as if she was a wild animal, tearing off the food with her teeth savagely.

"Skye, you seem as if you're trying to kill that food a second time, what's wrong?" Remus asked, nervous that Skye might try to bite his head off.

"Severus is mad at Carrie for being tolerant about you." she stated angrily.

"Really?" This was new to Remus. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see that Severus and Carrie were on the complete opposite ends of the table, which was strange as they usually sat together.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Sirius asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I can't believe that little slime-ball is mad at her for this," James said.

"We need to teach him a lesson!" Sirius snarled.

"I don't think that's necessary. Besides, I don't think it will help Carrie any." Skye sighed, stopping her massacre to place her chin in her palm, her eyes downcast.

"You were pissed off at him just a minute ago," James said.

"I still am, but I'm worried for Carrie. It tares her apart knowing that a friend of her's hates her."

"Don't worry Skye, leave it to the Marauders to deal with it," Remus said.

"You're not going to do anything to him, are you?"

"Just trust me."

After lunch, Severus was sitting in the shadows, reading a Dark Arts book. He saw in the corner of his eye the Marauders standing around him.

"What do you four want?" Severus asked angrily, slamming his book shut with a snap.

"Why are you mad at Carrie?" Sirius asked, in the same tone.

"It's none of your business." he replied, starting to open his book again.

"Carrie's our friend, so it's our business. And if it's not, it's Skye's business which makes it ours." James said, reaching down and snapping the book shut a second time, clamping his hand over the covers so Severus couldn't force the volume open.

"Fine, it's your business."

"Why are you mad at her for being tolerant? Just because someone thinks differently than you doesn't mean you have to hate them."

"I don't hate her..."

"Then why are you tearing her apart?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Tearing her apart? What do you mean?"

The four boys shifted to the side to show the lake. Carrie was just sitting there staring out at the sky. Severus looked at her for a moment. Usually, Carrie would look over when someone looked at her, but she didn't. She just continued to stare.

Severus got up, but the Marauders stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked as Severus tucked the book beneath his arm.

"I should talk to her...and apologize..." he despised that he had to explain himself.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. A single tear was falling down her cheek.

"Are you...crying?" he asked, shocked that she would show such an emotion.

"What? No..." she said wiping away the tear.

She was silent, and then continued, "Yes. I'm pathetic..."

"No you're not." Severus stated. "But, I'm here to say that I'm...sorry."

"For what?" she had never turned to look at him, "I was the one annoying you..."

"It's not that. It was the fact that you accepted Remus for what he is so easily. It doesn't make sense."

She rested her forehead onto the backs of her hands, which were on her knees. "I accepted him because he's my friend. I know that even though he's a werewolf, he would never hurt anyone on purpose."

There was silence, then,

"Why do you care if he's accepted?"

Now Severus was the silent one, but she deserved an explanation,

"I don't like werewolves too fondly, so I suppose...I..."

"Was jealous?" she finally looked over at him.

"What?" he blushed, "Of course not."

She finally smiled, "You are accepted, Severus. I accepted you."

He blushed and looked away, but smiled. "Thanks."

"Yay! Everything is back to normal! My spirit feels lifted." she said cheerfully. "I'm happy once again!"

"Well, that's good." he replied.

"That reminds me!" she suddenly said, "Well, okay, it didn't remind me but I just remembered!"

"What?"

"We need to see Skye!" she said, standing up and grabbing Severus' arm and dragging him off towards the castle.

**- I wonder what Skye is up to anyways...-**

The Marauders had met up with Skye and told her what happened. She anticipated to see the results, but at the moment was monitoring some enchanted knitting needles.

"Umm, Skye, what are you doing?" Remus asked, looking over Skye's shoulder. She was in a corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"It's a surprise! And a celebration!" Skye explained, "But I'll tell you as soon as Carrie gets here..."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, looking up from a magazine he was reading, "Slytherins can't come into the Gryffindor common rooms!"

"They can, actually," she continued to explain, "Dumbledore said so. He said that as long as the superintendent is here, there aren't any portraits, and since there aren't any portraits, people from other houses can go into different common rooms!"

"That seems a little unrealistic..."

"Well, even if she couldn't, we would anyways!"

Skye smiled brightly and Sirius glared. At that moment, Carrie and Severus burst into the common room.

"I thought you said Carrie was coming here. You never mentioned he'd be here too," James stated.

"Whoops. I meant to tell you that. We had planned everything this morning." Skye said.

"Okay, I'm here," Carrie stated to Skye, "So, how's it going."

"Everything is going great! They'll be done once classes are over!"

"What's going on?" Remus urged.

"Okay, so this is what's going on," Skye explained, "Carrie and I are planning to go to the prefects' bathroom and take a swim! Do you guys wanna come with us?"

All four of them had blushed, and Peter being the oblivious one,

"Sure, we'll go!"

The four boys glared at him, but Remus said,

"Yeah, you can count on us to be there."

"I'm only going cos Carrie is," Severus stated.

"Okay! Meet us there at eight!" Skye said, taking the knitting needles and dragging Carrie off to the girls' dormitory.

"You do know this will be very weird," Remus said.

"But we'll get to see them..." Severus started, then, "Were those bathing suits?"

"I think so..."

They were all in silence.

**-The last two classes...-**

Carrie and Skye couldn't stop talking about the 'Friday celebration', or so they called it. The boys tried to listen in, but then they would stop talking and start giggling. They were barely doing their work in chemistry and almost didn't finish by the bell. And in their next classes, they didn't talk much, which was rather surprising. Well, for Carrie, all she did was sleep, and Skye loves English so she did her work with lots of effort. But after classes were over, Skye met up with Carrie and dragged her off to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you later, Sevvie!" She said, as she was carried off by Skye.

"Later..." He called glumly.

**-That evening outside the Prefects bathroom-**

Skye and Carrie walked in silence, clutching towels and their wands to their chests. They looked around when they reached the door for the still enchanted Prefects bathroom (If muggle schools don't have Prefects, why make an unenchanted Prefects bathroom?) and slipped inside after whispering the password. (Soap Suds)

They giggled as they entered the large, pool-like-bathroom, running over and turning on all of the colored taps, Skye giggled and did the most damage, as well as being highly amused by the colors.

"C'mon, let's get in before the guys show…" Carrie said, pulling off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the kitted top of the black with skulls bikini.

"Alright…" Skye replied, untying her shoes and pulling down her skirt, exposing her pale skin to the light as well as the lavender tie bikini bottom she wore. In a few moments, both girls stood in only their suits and had dove into the water, truing off the taps to keep the pool from over flowing.

They started to swim a little, when they then saw the portrait open. All five boys were present. Skye swam to Carrie and whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded.

The boys were undressing to show swimming trunks underneath their clothes.

"Hello boys," said Skye. The group turned around to see both Skye and Carrie having just getting out of the pool, wet and in bikinis. All five boys rushed and jumped into the pool and were against the pool wall.

Both girls busted up laughing. "Why are you up against the wall?" Skye asked.

"Oh, no reason," Remus replied.

"Okay," Skye said, then the girls jumped into the pool with a big splash.

"Ahhh, so warm..." Carrie stated.

"Hmm, you know what?" Skye asked Carrie, "I wonder who were those two others that steered Remus away from us last night."

"Oh, that was us." James stated mater of factly. "We're animagus. Well, illegally...but you won't tell will you?"

"So long as you don't tell anyone we're animagus too." Skye replied.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yep." Carrie beamed, treading water lazily.

"What are you?"

The two girls then transformed into their animagus forms. Skye into a large white tiger with brown eyes, and Carrie a raven with blue eyes.

"Ah, I see. Their markings are their eyes." Remus stated, "White tigers usually have blue eyes, and ravens usually have entirely black ones."

"But it's not very recognizable." James stated, nodding.

"That's a good thing." Sirius added.

"It is?" Peter asked, blinking between his friends.

"Of course, Wormtail. That way no one could really tell the difference."

"I understand."

Severus was off in a corner just listening to all of it. Carrie came up behind him and gave a caw. He jumped a little from the surprise. She changed back to human form and sat on the pool's edge.

"You won't tell anyone either, right?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know; I think Dumbledore has a right to know..."

"Pleeease?" she gave him a look with her big blue eyes.

He couldn't resist; there was something about those eyes...

"Fine..."

"YAY!" she then gave him a hug, which made him blush, and drew attention to them.

"Aww, look at the love birds." Sirius stated.

"We're not love birds! Besides I have a boy--"

There was suddenly a strange sound from a bag near the corner of the room.

"Speak of the devil!" Carrie rushed over to her bag and pulled out a mirror.

"A mirror?" Peter asked.

"It's a communication device. Carrie and Pat can contact each other anytime with it." Skye answered.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"We should leave them alone..." Skye said, starting to swim to the other end of the pool.

"Aw, c'mon, we wanna know all of the mushy-love crap." Sirius sarcasm was at its best it seemed.

Severus looked over at Carrie, who seemed to be in a really serious conversation.

"I'm going to agree with Skye."

They all started having fun and splashing water at each other. About fifteen minutes later...

"So, what are you guys doing?" Carrie's voice was a little wavery, and quiet. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, she stood by the edge of the pool, head down.

Skye becoming concerned, "Carrie, what's wrong?" She got out of the pool and stood next to Carrie.

"Me and Pat, are no more..." she leaned her head down and sobbed on Skye's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Skye said with sympathy, her arms wrapping around her friends shoulders.

For five minutes Skye comforted Carrie while she cried, and the boys just looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Well, at least you're with your friends to comfort you," James stated, swimming over to the edge of the pool and hooking his arm over, trying to lighten the mood.

Carrie raised her head and gave a weak smile to him. "I suppose..."

"So, is it...final, or a break?" Skye asked.

"Final..." tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"How long were you two together?" Severus asked.

"Almost a year and nine months..."

There was a shock amongst the boys.

Sirius got out of the pool and over to Carrie. "Don't worry, Carrie. The pain will go away within time."

He patted her shoulder.

"It doesn't feel like it, though...he's everything to me...I don't know what to do, what to think; how am I to get over this?"

"It's different for everyone, but you'll find a way. But for now, just have fun with your friends."

They all nodded. Then James added,

"Yeah, Sirius. You should know about relationships."

The girls were confused and so Remus cleared it up by saying,

"Sirius gets all the girls let's just say, so even just a day with him breaks a girl's heart."

This brought a little chuckle to her.

"Hey, you laughed!" Remus stated.

"Yeah..."

"Then this will too!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing his wand towards Peter. A tidal wave then hit him, sending him underwater.

They all busted up laughing, and continued to splash each other. But, Remus kept looking at Skye, and Severus at Carrie.

_Author's notes_

_Well, lookie here, it took forever to get this bit typed, gah! Twas that hardest chapter yet. Chapter six is already handwritten several pages and I'm in the process of typing it, we hope you enjoy it! Let's see, what to discuss about this chappie…._

_We wanted to introduce our characters as animagis as well, because being an unregistered animagi is such a rebel thing to do! Any way, Skye is a white tiger and Carrie is a raven. Why a tiger and a raven? Because kitties rock and raven's are Carrie's minions. _

_Then there is the whole Severus and non werewolf tolerance. We couldn't have the almost deadly prank Sirius played on Sev occur in our fic, it wouldn't seem to fit ya know? So we just put in this hatred against werewolves, which could be considered common._

_Though, Skye doesn't hate werewolves, she loves them! This comes from a deep seated need of mine to own a wolf and date a werewolf.. I'm not so lucky, since my boyfriend is only currently human… I'm working on him though._


End file.
